A Hacker With A New Obsession
by ewiituntmay the second
Summary: If you have not read A Hacker With A Strawberry Obsession please read that story first, otherwise this story will not make sense. If you have then please enjoy this sequel. This story leaves off right where AHwaSO left off, Sana has told L some of her secrets and is now dealing with the consequences. L is dealing with his conflicting feelings for Sana.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Hacker With A New Obsession_**

 ** _Author's Note:_** Hello everybody, I am Ewiituntmay, the original. This is the sequel to A Hacker With A Strawberry Obsession so if you have not read that story yet, please read that one first. I have finally come back to finish the stories that I left off on my original Ewiituntmay profile, please forgive me for having been gone for so long, but I hope to make amends by giving you the rest of the story, this is only the beginning of the end, so please stick with me as I write out the rest of the story. Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter in the sequel to AHwaSO.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Death Note, or the characters. I only own my OCs and plot.

 ** _(Sana's point of view)_**

The night was rainy, L headed towards the roof, more aloof than usual, especially after last night, when I had told him about me being Siolfor and how I knew about Death Notes and shinigami. I didn't make to follow him right away because he still hadn't figured out what to do about me. As much as the confession had sickened and hurt me, L was still unsettled about it all, though I had to admit, despite the pain at being mostly ignored and held at arms length and that L avoided me at all costs now, I was glad that I hadn't been thrown out of Headquarters, or thrown in jail.

Once I was sure nobody else was paying attention, I headed after L, carefully making my way after him, so that he would not be able to avoid me this time. The roof would be the best place to catch him off guard. I quietly shut the door behind me and saw L standing under the awning, staring out at the rain that was pelting the roof. I went up behind him and steeled myself as I thought how best to confront him. Before I could say anything he turned to me, the blank stare giving me nothing to work with, it caused my heart to stutter and my stomach clenched painfully.

"L…" He shook his head, an indication of not wanting to talk to me, I almost doubled over in pain, but managed to keep myself upright. L hadn't asked for elaboration, he hadn't shown any of the emotion toward me that he had before last night. In fact, as soon as he had focused on me and took in fully what I had told him, he had pulled away, then got up and left my room. It had crushed me, I cried myself to sleep, but hadn't slept long because my dreams had been fitful at best. I had spent the rest of the night holding myself tightly and rocking back and forth on my bed, never having anticipated getting so close to someone and telling them so much about my past and present, then having them avoid me and lose interest in me.

"Sana…"

With a shake of my head I walked up to him, but I stopped short, knowing that I shouldn't push him too much if I wanted to amend the rift that had so suddenly grown between us. I refrained from any physical contact, even though it pained me to do so. "L… Please just give me a chance and listen… I think I at least deserve that much…"

L stared at me, but the unfocused look let me know that he wasn't actually seeing me. For a few moments there was no reaction, so as I began to lose hope of him hearing me out, I began to turn away. I was about to walk back to the door and go back to my room, as I knew I would not be able to interact with the Task Force very well, I felt the briefest and lightest touch on my arm. The pleasant shock that went through me at realizing that L had reached out to stop me was welcome and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"Sana… I will listen… But I'm still not sure what to make of all this…"

I closed my eyes and nodded understandingly at his words, I took a deep breath to steady myself before I began, "That's fine. I understand how… unsettling it is, and for me to just break down and tell you like that wasn't fair to you… But please understand… I had meant to tell you from the beginning. At least, about me being Siolfor, especially because it had seemed so obvious that you already knew, or at least suspected me of being Siolfor. I honestly did not think I would, nor should have, hidden it for so long." I wrapped my arms around my torso, as an effort to keep myself from falling apart and as a way to try to bring myself some comfort, "Also… I had never expected to tell anybody about knowing shinigami and of Death Notes… especially because that isn't something you can tell just anyone… I had decided long ago, shortly after my father had died… that I would never tell a living soul, unless I had to in order to save someones life, or on the extreme off chance that I found love and knew that without a doubt they would trust me and believe what I was telling them…"

I could hear my breath becoming shaky, the vertigo tried to pry at the edges of my vision and my stomach clenched so tightly that I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. With a few gulps I managed to swallow the feeling down enough to go on, before the feelings could make me waver enough to leave it at that, "You know… I really do love you… I have for a while now, in fact… I almost feel like I fell in love with you at first sight… Everyday, I have been super glad that you came up to my table, even if it was because you were suspicious of me being Kira… I had only started to realize that what I may have felt for you might be love when I had gone to see T.D. that night… I honestly wasn't sure what to think of him, and I really shouldn't have done what I did with him. But I was still confused by our relationship status… I wanted you to like me so badly that when he gave me a chance to meet with him, so he could express his own love for Siolfor… I took it, if only because I wanted to feel someone's love in place of the complicated, seemingly one-sided love that I was currently experiencing with you then…"

Unexpectedly my legs gave out, my vision went black and I had a hard time controlling my breathing. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to steady my breathing and try to bring myself back to the emotional place I needed to be to finish telling L what I needed to tell him, I carefully risked a glance up at him, though it was faint and he didn't make a move to help or comfort me, I could see the concern in his eyes as he looked down at me, and for me, that look deep in his eyes was enough to calm me so I could finish telling him what I needed to tell him.

"L…" I drew strength from the way his name came out of my mouth, like a verbal caress to my own ears, "I'll understand and will not fight back, should you decide that I should be locked up for the things I've done, as Siolfor, and as myself… I will respect your wishes, no matter how I feel about it. I will honestly always love you, no matter what." I couldn't bring myself to look into his face this time, I didn't want to know what I'd find there, "With that being said… I got some intel from Rem… She told me, she is sure that Light intends to use Misa, in a way that forces Rem to kill both you and Watari, and possibly me as well. This is what was causing me so much concern… That was when I realized that I truly loved you… and I had wanted to tell you that last night… That was why I needed you to listen… I needed you to hear everything, so that you would know that I was telling you the truth about Rem and Light… So that you would hopefully understand that my love for you is true, even though I had kept hiding so many other things… Of course, I don't expect you to understand and I don't expect you to care much really, not at this point, but even the thought of revealing all my secrets to you… it affected me so physically I felt ill… I felt like it was against my very nature to tell you such things… but I tried to conquer those feelings… and I triumphed… but it didn't do any good…" The nausea rose again and this time I could not resist the urge to gag, I gagged several times but managed to keep from emptying the contents of my stomach. I could feel myself getting worse, the vertigo made my vision spin unsettlingly, my stomach was like a knot that kept tightening, make the nausea even stronger, my ears had begun ringing and my body felt so disjointed that none of my muscles were moving how I wanted them to, causing me to be super unsteady.

With one last monumental effort I took deep breaths until my vision was clear enough to see, though I still partially had double vision. My nerves steeled momentarily, I moved my hand to my chest, as though putting pressure on my heart would cause it to calm down, "I… I wanted to tell you everything, because I knew, once I did… I could easily give you the evidence you needed… because I was unable to send it as Siolfor, because T.D. became too occupied to be online to send it to you… Because… I was a coward and afraid that it would ruin everything between us… But I realized that not telling you would be much worse… So once Rem told me about Light's plans… I knew that time had come, I couldn't avoid it… I couldn't let you second guess yourself anymore… I couldn't let more innocent people die… I couldn't… I couldn't be selfish and enjoy anymore time with you, until you knew the truth about me…" A super strong clenching of my stomach caused more gagging, I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and held it out to him, "L… I will not argue or beg you, should you decide prison, banishment or possibly even death should be my punishment… But I am really glad we met… I am so undeniably happy that we got to spend time together, no matter how short that time was… and… I really, truly do love you…."

As soon as L reached out and grabbed the paper in his unique way, I turned on my heel and staggered toward the door. I knew he wouldn't stop me this time… as painful as it was, I didn't blame him. I carefully made my way to my room and flopped onto my bed, a stinging sensation had tears immediately building up in my eyes. I laid my head on my arms and tried my best to contain my crying. For a few moments I began to feel like nothing was worth it anymore, if I didn't have L's love in return… Then death would be better… that thought caused me to get up from my bed, the resolve cut through all the sickness my mind and heart was putting my body through so that I no longer felt the need to cry or feel the tightness of my stomach muscles, etc. I went over to the window, wondering if Risa would be quick enough to get to me when I called for her. Without thinking too much about it I pulled out my phone and sent a text to her. I merely looked out the window until she was there a few moments later. She didn't say anything and waited for me to address her, "Risa… As an assassin, I know you carry with you some tools of your trade, and that you have knowledge of some different poisons…"

Risa was quiet a few more seconds, likely trying to guess where I was going with my line of inquiry, "Yes… I do… May I ask why?"

With a small sigh I turned to her, "I need you to give me a poison, one that will stop the heart completely… It is a common poison you carry isn't it?" Risa's eyes widened and she clearly let her surprise show.

There was no answer for a few seconds, then, unexpectedly, Risa came close and held out a small vial. My hand didn't shake as I took the vial from her, in fact a sort of peace seemed to fall over me, "Please go back to your surveillance… If anything should happen, to me, please report your findings to L." I saw Risa nod out of the corner of my eye before she turned and disappeared from my room. The fact that she hadn't questioned why I wanted it, or anything along those lines sent relief through my mind.

I checked the time, then figured I needed to head back down to the main floor to see what was going on, if anything different. Especially to see if I knew where exactly Light was with his plans. I walked over to my bed for a moment, looking at the box of my old mementos, things that showed small amounts of proof to my past. I shuffled through it quickly, moving some stuff around, putting the most relevant stuff at the bottom, hoping that when the time came, it would be gone through thoroughly so that everything in it was seen. I then turned to my laptop, logged in to the hacking app and sent video files to L, and sent a message to T.D. to send the same video files again, if anything should happen to cause them to be deleted before the end of the day. I didn't get a response this time, as unfortunate as it was I knew he was finally living a bit more then just living glued to a monitor and keyboard.

With one last look around, I deemed there was nothing left for me to do and so, I turned to the door. Before I reached for the handle though, I opened the vial and quickly poured the contents into my mouth and swallowed harshly as the poison was not exactly the best tasting liquid around. Once it was empty, I set the vial on the small table right inside the door to the room, then opened the door and headed downstairs. My resolve and the fact that I had taken a poison kept myself calm and steady.

Just as I made it to the main investigation room, an alarm started sounding, everyone in the Task Force quickly looked around, except L, who turned to his wall of computers immediately. The screens showed that everything was being deleted, meaning only one thing, Watari must be dead. The Task Force started panicking, L turned around quickly as he started to yell something, I lunged forward and clicked a few buttons on L's keyboard, bringing up surveillance around the building. While I was doing that L suddenly stopped in mid-yell and started to pitch to the side.

Seeing him start to collapse caused my heart to skip several beats, I froze until he made a small sound. It brought me back to my senses and I immediately pulled him into my arms, inadvertently knocking Light back as he also rushed to L with fake concern written on his face. I growled at him and pulled L closer to me, holding him tightly to my chest, "Stay away from him, Kira."

Light blanched at the venom in my voice, the surprise inadvertently caused him to lose control of his expression. I could see the pleasant victorious look in his eyes before he regained his composure. He hadn't shown his true expression long, but it had been long enough for me, we both knew without a doubt that the whole charade was over between us, there was no doubt that L and I had had a relationship, that Light was Kira and the ever present possibility that I was Siolfor.

For a split second I could see Rem in the doorway directly behind Light and as soon as she knew she had my attention, she ran her finger straight across her neck and pointed at me. I blinked once, without another sign, she disappeared behind a wall. I quickly ceased any more movements and then put one hand on my chest, clutching it hard as I could. As I feigned a heart attack I could see a smile stretch across Light's features, it was an insane smile with an undeniable triumph that stood behind it. It was obvious that he was trying to quench the look before the others of the Task Force noticed.

After a few seconds I slowly started to let my eyes close, feeling a cold darkness stealing over my body as my heart struggled to beat just once more seeing as the poison started to kick in. As my eyes were sliding closed I could hear a somewhat exaggerated scream from Light, it echoed in my ears causing them to ring as the darkness took over me. The last thought that went through my mind was of T.D. _I hope… he caught Light… on the cameras…_ The thought trailed off as I lost consciousness.

 _ **(Light's point of view)**_

 _I did it! I got rid of L, Watari and Sana, all in one shot. Now there will be nothing to stand in my way. I am the new God of this world! I am Justice!_

 ** _(Rem's point of view)_**

With one last look at Sana, L, the old man, then Misa I turned and headed to the roof of the building. I had to stay out of sight now, until Light was captured or killed, but I could not leave because my Death Note remained. So I went to the roof, and watched the sky.

 ** _(Omnipresent point of view)_**

The Task Force scurried around L and Sana, unsure of what to do now that the two super geniuses were dead. Unsure of what else to do, they moved all three of the bodies to another room and began to search for the shinigami that had likely been the cause of their deaths. Light seemed especially torn about the whole situation, and began to swear that he would catch Kira and bring him to justice.

With nothing else to do or say, they left the room with the bodies and headed back to the main room, to prepare funerals for the three they had lost. However, with no one left in the room, Watari suddenly sat up, then got up to check to see that L was ok. Watari looked down at L, then gently shook his shoulder, "L, the others have gone, we can get up now."

It took a few moments, but L's eyes slowly opened, his eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light above him, "I must admit, for last minute arrangements, Miss Sana planned it out very well, don't you think, L?"

L didn't reply as he looked over at Sana's limp body, somewhat surprised that she wasn't sitting up by now as well, especially with Watari talking and showing that they were conscious once again. Watari gave L a once over, then deciding he was fine, moved over to Sana and gently shook her shoulder.

A few moments passed so Watari shook her shoulder again, then called her name gently, but this had no effect as had the first time. Watari looked back at L, who was crouching and had his thumb to his mouth and his gaze directed away from Sana and Watari, "L… I think something may be wrong with Miss Sana… She has yet to wake up." L slowly turned his gaze toward Watari, only because if Sana wasn't waking up yet, then something could be seriously wrong.

 ** _Ewiituntmay:_** Well, that's it for the first chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I possibly can. See ya soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello again everybody! Boy are you in for a great surprise this chapter and a situation cliffhanger, although L is most definitely OOC even to me, but also, panic can change a person if the circumstances are right, right? A small token of apology for having been gone so long before. This story is going to go a ways past the Kira Case, but I don't think it'll be as long as AHwaSO, unless people prefer it of course. In any case, please enjoy the second chapter :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot.

 _ **(L's point of view)**_

My heart seemed to stop beating completely at Watari's words, my mind and heart instantly ached at the thought that Sana could really be hurt, or maybe even dead… Just the thought made me lose focus and I internally started panicking, "Watari, please try CPR…" No sooner had the words come out of my mouth then Watari was putting his hands on Sana's solar plexus and starting the chest compressions.

With some doubts about what I was doing, I got up and went to Sana's other side, carefully pressing my fingers against her smooth neck, right where her pulse should have been… but I didn't feel a pulse. My mind went into panic overdrive, everything suddenly became jumbled and I couldn't focus my mind at all, even though I knew her life could depend on me not losing my mind. Before I could make another move, Watari place his hand over mine, "L, calm yourself, Miss Sana needs you to focus, now more than ever."

The words instantly calmed my rising panic and I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. Once I was calmer I nodded to Watari, signaling that I was in control of myself, Watari returned the nod and looked back at Sana, "You don't suppose Rem, Light or Misa actually got to her… Do you?"

At a complete loss for words, the lump in my throat was not helping and neither was the thought that the last thing I had said to her was that I didn't know what to make of her truth. However, before I could speculate on it, or on what to do, Risa appeared beside me. I was not startled, but it did not seem normal for her to pop up out of nowhere. She made a waving motion with her hand, indicating Watari to stop the compressions and for me to back away a little bit. With the thought of possibly losing Sana for real I found my body incapable of moving away from her, seeing this Risa merely frowned and moved to Sana's other side.

"She took a poison to stop her heart. I'm certain that she was so lost that she felt death would be her only solace." Risa pulled out a vial, and began to administer it to Sana's pale lips, but my mind could only focus on the words that Risa had just said. _Death was her only solace… Because I couldn't… I couldn't tell her what she needed most to hear._ The thoughts caused my heart to clench painfully, the panic began to take over again and I felt terrible for putting her through this. Suddenly I felt the weight of the consequences of my actions, for the first time since I had first became a detective.

"Miss Risa… will Miss Sana be okay?" Watari looked down at Sana with a sad expression, showing me clearly how Sana had also wormed her way into his heart as well. She had obviously had a big impact on everyone here and her death would only cause everyone, especially me, pain and tear a big rift that no one else would be able to fill.

Before I could contemplate more on Sana's death, Sana started coughing, her breathing was labored and weak, but seeing her moving finally brought a sense of relief that was so overwhelming that I couldn't help but reach out and pull her to me, despite everything that had happened in the past 12 hours.

"Sana…" I held her close to me, feeling peace stealing over my heart and mind. In that instant I knew that I loved Sana without a doubt and nothing else mattered, as far as her past and the secrets she had kept from me. _Yet… she told me, and the effort it had taken her to do so… How could I have reacted that way to her? She told me that she had meant to tell me, but the thought that I would turn away from her kept her from doing so… and I did exactly what she had been afraid of… How much courage she had… and the pain I put her through…_

Before I could dwell on the thoughts and guilt I felt Sana's arms weakly beginning to wrap around me, then they slowed and she began to pull them back. I couldn't stand it and grabbed her arms and pulled them around me gently, "… I'm… sorry… I never should have…"

Shaking my head I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me, "No. Sana, you have nothing to be sorry about. The fault is mine, and mine alone. You used all the courage you could muster to tell me your secrets and I completely disregarded that fact. I apologize for acting the way I did, and I want to thank you… Even when we were in danger, you came up with a plan to save us all, despite how you were feeling and how I was treating you. I know now that I do not deserve you, but if you would have me, I would like for us to stay together… I would like to make everything up to you… Sana…" I gulped, now feeling a bit insecure, but I knew that it was nothing compared to what she had felt. I only hoped that eventually she would say yes, "Will you marry me?"

I could feel her freeze and tense up, "L…"

Shaking my head again I put a finger against her lips, "Do not feel obligated to answer now. I know that I must make up for my atrocious attitude against you. But seeing you almost die in front of me has made me realize that I love you too and that I can not possibly hope to live without you." With that said I leaned down toward her, but I did not press my lips to hers, I could not take that liberty anymore. I had to let her come the rest of the way, to know whether or not there was a chance that she could forgive me.

Just as I was about to pull back, I felt her breath fan over my face and suddenly her delicious lips were on mine once again. I kissed her as passionately as I could, vowing to never again take her or her kisses for granted. With that single kiss, despite the fact that I knew I had a lot to fix and work on, everything felt right with the world. Kira was going to be brought to justice and once he was, I would work on myself to become a man who was worthy of Sana. With her and Watari still by my side, I felt like the we could accomplish anything right now.

 _ **(Sana's point of view)**_

The cobwebs in my mind caused by the poison made me think I was only in a fantasy when I heard L ask me to marry him. The kiss we shared however, cleared the cobwebs and made it clear to me that this was not a fantasy, I was not dead and L was holding me close to him, we were kissing and he had really asked me to marry him. I was glad he said I didn't have to answer right away because at this very moment I wasn't sure how I felt.

My lungs started to protest for air so I slowly pulled away not sure if I wanted to end the kiss or slap L or keep kissing him. I did none of that though, the kiss ended and I looked up at L, then over at Risa and Watari. Risa looked down when I looked at her, I didn't nothing about it though, I knew that if she hadn't had an antidote to the poison I would've died and wouldn't have been blessed enough to know for sure that L returned my feelings and being proposed to by L. I didn't question her choice, whether or not L had told her to or if she had acted on her own, I was blessed to be here and that was all that mattered. I had taken my death into my own hands and had failed at the last minute, so I no longer longed for death to cure my troubles.

"So… now what? Your plan didn't go beyond faking our deaths…" Watari stood and went to the doorway, carefully looking out to see if anyone was out there. I shook my head a bit trying to focus on what to do now, but it wasn't working very well. L seemed to realize this and stood up, holding his hand out to me to help me up. I reached up and grabbed his hand, unsure if I was steady enough or ready to stand on my own, obviously, I wasn't ready, because my knees buckled almost as soon as I put weight on them. L quickly caught me and wrapped an arm around my back to steady me, then suddenly he picked me up and carried me over towards the door where Watari was waiting. I let out a small sound of surprise, but didn't fight it or complain about it, as I was sure if I tried to walk on my own I would only make a fool of myself, plus it felt good to be this close to L again.

"Now we-"

"We arrest Light and Misa. Push for the death penalty for Light and put Misa into a secure institution." The group looked at me with surprise evident in their expressions, I cleared my throat and continued, "Rem's only condition was that Misa is not killed, not by us anyway. I told her I would try my best to make sure that she lived, but prison is no place for her. A mental institution that can rehabilitate would be the best place for her. I'm sure, if she gave up her ownership of the Death Note she would forget about being Kira and she could possibly be made to believe that Kira had killed her precious Light and would be able to be rehabilitated once her initial shock over Light's death had passed."

The group thought it over for a few seconds, then Watari turned toward me more, "and how do we arrest Light and Misa without any solid evidence?"

"First off, his thinking he killed us, I am certain that my word would be worth something to the courts. Also, now that Sana has admitted to being Siolfor, she can help us by giving us the video files that she had told us about before… Right Sana?"

The thought of my laptop suddenly brought a small amount of fear, not because of what would be found on it… but the thought that Light may have already destroyed it by now, considering he would try to get rid of any evidence leading to his being Kira and since I knew he was Kira and had proof on my laptop. The thought caused a slight bit of panic, not because I was worried about the files disappearing but because I had had that laptop for a very long time, I had gotten it from my father when he had told me about the hacking world. The thought caused me to jump out of L's arms and start running toward my room, though I was careful about making sure I didn't run into anybody. I could hear the others following behind me as I rounded the corner and went down the hallway to my room. Pulling out my key as quickly as I could, I noticed that my door seemed to be opened a little bit, with the sinking feeling in my gut I pushed my door open and immediately noted that my laptop was on the floor, smashed into pieces. Just seeing it made me collapse, I was almost overwhelmed by several different emotions at once, but hearing the others come up behind me cleared my mind momentarily. I got up and gathered up all the pieces of my laptop and turned to the others, tears barely starting to subside. They all looked at the laptop in my arms and shocked expression took over their faces, "It's ok… the video files are safe and we can have them at almost any time."

With a deep breath I held my laptop closer and moved over to the box on my bed, it had been shuffled through but other than that it didn't seem to be missing anything. I put the pieces in the box and pulled the box close, "What's wrong then Sana?"

"My father gave me this laptop… I was rather attached to it… I might be able to salvage it, but I won't know until I have time to look at it. In the meantime, L do you have a computer I can use? My phone can't process or hold the large video files." L nodded and turned to exit my room, then headed straight down to his room, we all followed silently.

Before we had even fully made it to his door, he was coming back out with a white laptop in his hand, he held it out to me, "Will this work?" I nodded and headed back toward my room, I figured since Light had apparently went through my room that he probably wouldn't be coming back, and luckily there were no cameras so no one should know we were in there. I sat on my bed and quickly opened the laptop and instantly hacked into the computer -and- the system, from there I contacted T.D. only to see that he still must not have seen my last message. I growled, then quickly hacked into and repaired the security cameras, checking to see where everyone was, I frowned at a view that showed Misa standing at the front door. Luckily for us the main rooms computers were still in limbo and the Task Force could not access the surveillance system. I looked up at the others and noted their surprise at what I was doing… I was guessing from the speed at which I was doing everything, since they had already seen me do some stuff as my hacker cop ego. I minimized the camera screens and went back to my messages, still nothing from T.D. so I messaged 9IN3, hoping that one of them would see the message and reply.

I glanced back up at the group, "Sorry, I just have to wait for an answer, since my laptop is broke, I can't get the video files off of it, but there are a few copies. I made sure to make a few so that if anything happened to me or my laptop, the files would get to you somehow." My gaze lingered on L for a few seconds longer then the others, before I quickly looked down at the screen again, elation rolling through me as I seen a reply from 9IN3.

 _ **Siolfor?! What's going on?**_

 _ **9IN3, I have been compromised and was almost killed by Kira, I need either you or T.D. to send me the files I need as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Of course. I'll get them to you right now…**_

Almost as soon as the message appeared an attachment popped up asking if it was safe to be received. I accepted the files and immediately saved them to the laptop's hard drive.

 _ **Thank you 9IN3… it was a pleasure working with you, and thank you for supporting me as the CAL1. I really appreciate it and I'm sure I didn't express it enough before, for that I apologize. I wouldn't still be here if it weren't for you and T.D. Please pass my thanks on to him as well.**_

 _ **I will. But there is no reason to thank us. We do it to better our hacking community, I mean, the whole point of the CAL1 is to keep peace in the hacking world, isn't it? No point in making your job harder by being like everybody else… I mean, you gave us a chance… how could we repay you by not helping you?**_

 _ **Be that as it may, thank you both. I am not sure if I will make it through this… so all I can say for now is… Goodbye.**_

 **Siolfor logged off**

Closing the window to the hacker world for what could possibly be the last time I let out a small sigh and hung my head for a second. I didn't spend long dwelling on things that I couldn't change at the moment, with a small breath to steady my nerves I pulled up the video files 9IN3 had sent me and went over them to make sure they were all there and none were corrupted. I gave a small smile as I noticed a new video file added to the list, I was sure it had been the video of when L and I had collapsed, so I double clicked it and it pulled the video up. After loading for a few seconds it finally started to play, just as I thought, it had been from when Light had thought he had won, and the look of triumph on his face at thinking we had died was clearly evident.

"T.D. or 9IN3 must have hacked into the cameras and recorded this." I turned the laptop to L to show him, his thumb went to his mouth, though when I looked at the area of the screen he was looking at I realized he wasn't watching Light anymore. L was staring at us, where he had collapsed and I had caught him, then the poison had taken affect and I too collapsed and nearly lost my life, I cleared my throat to change the subject, "however this is not the most important video I have, the evidence on Kira that I have is from the night of Higuchi's death… This file here," I clicked on it to get it to play before continuing, "clearly shows Light writing Higuchi's name on a piece of paper in his watch. No doubt that the paper is a piece from the Death Note, I mean there was literally no point in writing down Higuchi's name right before or as he died." I searched through other files to see if I could catch anything else, "We need them to leave so we can use the computers in the main room."

Watari shook his head, "It's no use, all the files on our computers have been deleted." I waved away his worry.

"It's ok Watari. I just need more than one computer to be able to find a video that has more solid evidence on it." Watari nodded understanding, L nodded a bit as well, I shut the laptop and picked up the box with my stuff, "Do you think we can put them into confinement? How should we do this?"

Risa came close to me, "Should I go see where they are now? I can keep track of them for you while you make your way through the building?" It only took me a few seconds to decide that that would probably be the best choice, considering I could not get around easily while watching the surveillance feeds on L's computer. I nodded my assent and Risa nodded back before disappearing around a corner.

"Perhaps we should stay hidden. If your plan for Misa has any chance of working, we should get her to give up the Death Note. Once she gives it up, she will lose her ability to see names, correct?" I nodded confirmation, "Very well, that should be our first priority then."

Watari nodded, I sat against the wall and opened the laptop, in order to get her alone we'd have to know where she was currently. Within seconds I had the surveillance feed and immediately found Misa walking from the main investigation room toward the kitchen, "She's heading to the kitchen." Watari waited until I had shut the laptop, then motioned for L and I to follow him, leading us to the kitchen by different hallways then we normally would have gone.

Misa was just turning to leave the kitchen by the main exit when we entered, I silently handed the laptop to L then ran up and covered her mouth, Watari came up behind me with a handkerchief big enough to gag her. Once she was gagged Watari pulled her back toward the hallway we had just came in from and sat her against the wall. She glared and tried her hardest to scream, but it didn't do her any good. And once she realized she was in trouble and who we actually were, she began to quiet down and fear seemed to take hold of her.

 ** _Ewiituntmay:_** Well! How about that? I'm still getting back into the flow of where this story was going but it's starting to come back to me and I can't wait to get more chapters out. Got a few surprises in store for you guys. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a review, reviews fuel my energy to write more chapters :D but, reviews are not necessary, just very wanted. Ciao :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap: Misa was just turning to leave the kitchen by the main exit when we entered, I silently handed the laptop to L then ran up and covered her mouth, Watari came up behind me with a handkerchief big enough to gag her. Once she was gagged Watari pulled her back toward the hallway we had just came in from and sat her against the wall. She glared and tried her hardest to scream, but it didn't do her any good. And as soon as she realized she was in trouble and who we actually were, she began to quiet down and fear seemed to take hold of her.**_

Risa, skilled assassin that she is, came almost out of nowhere and pulled out a rope so we tied Misa up, leaving her alone for the time being. "Everyone is in the main room, they seem to be at a loss, but it appears they may have searched most of the building already." I nodded acknowledgment at the report.

With Misa detained, we silently moved toward the main room, watching for any of the others. I was unsure if we should detain them as we did Misa, or tell them what had happened and hope they help us catch Light. I was mostly sure that it would be the latter, but I knew it would be hard for Matsuda to believe, he was so innocent and naive sometimes.

We were about to go out into the main room when I felt a light touch on my arm, I glanced back to see L point towards the doors. I was confused but didn't question his directions and turned toward the doors, then hurried out into the garage where the black car was parked. We got in and Watari started the car, but not before Risa spoke up, "Should I go back? Misa is still tied up back there. Maybe I can get her to give up the Death Note… I can't promise anything though, or that it'll be okay with the shinigami…" I glanced at L, trying to weigh the pros and cons of such an action, especially with Rem. I had to believe that Rem would know what was in Misa best interests, which meant that she needed to give up the Death Note and forget everything about it, if she had any possible chance of getting out of this alive. I would talk to L about getting Misa off a bit easier, under the belief that Light had been controlling her or something, but that could wait for a later time.

I glanced briefly at L, waiting to see what he thought, he nodded slowly at Risa, "That would probably be for the best…" his thumb automatically went to his mouth as he contemplated the situation. Risa nodded then jumped back out, "Please, meet us at Sana's house." I blinked and tilted my head but said nothing, Risa nodded then shut the door and headed back into the building. Watari started the car and we drove away from L's Task Force headquarters.

"What's the plan? I'm sure we could have caught Light today if we had continued…" I stared blankly at L, confused by his change of plans. He nodded and nibbled on his thumb a bit harder.

"Yes. I have no doubt we would have caught Light. I know you have some solid evidence of his being Kira…" He didn't elaborate further which only confused me more, I stared for a few more seconds before turning to the front to contemplate everything that was going on now. It didn't take long for L to turn toward me, "I apologize for letting him run amok… but we need to regroup and go over the evidence before we apprehend him. There can be absolutely no doubt this time, the evidence must be undeniable."

I blinked at him slowly, not quite understanding what he had said at first, then it occurred to me that L hadn't seen all the videos yet, so the videos might not have evidence that was solid enough to L. I understood the need for certainty, Light could not be allowed to go free ever again.

The car slowed to a stop right outside my house and Watari cut the engine, but we did not get out immediately. I knew that if we were still in the car that there must be something else L wanted to say before we faced anyone else, so I turned and stared at him silently. There was no movement or sounds, except of our breathing, for a few more minutes. Finally after another moment L turned to stare at me and began to speak, "Sana… I apologize again, for my behavior. However, I was unsure of how to react. This is how I am, how I have always been. Human interaction has not been my strongest suit, I am not used to having to explain myself or my actions to anyone because I never felt the need to do so… Being with you has changed that, as far as you are concerned… despite our similarities, we are quite different, but I have come to care so much about you that I can not possibly fathom being without you. In the short amount of time that we have known of each other, I have grown uncharacteristically, obsessively attached to you and it has become somewhat of a hinderance… I find myself thinking of things that would gain your approval and favor… Ever since you told me of your past, I have been torn. In all aspects it would be best for me to not be around you anymore, we would cause too much danger, to each other, there are very few things that make sense when you are around me… I should finish this case, go back to Wammy's House and forget you ever existed in such a close way to me."

My breath caught in my throat, there were two sides fighting to control my emotions at the moment. One side wanted to cry, throw a fit, try to prove myself to L and throw his proposal back in his face, even though both sides knew it wouldn't do any good, this side was something new that I had never really experienced though… the other side, my rational side, wholeheartedly agreed that that choice would be the best, because then we could go our separate ways and there would be little chance of us ever being in this much danger ever again. Especially since we had never discussed what would happen with our relationship once the Kira case was over. My face had remained blank as I listened, not giving away the turmoil of my emotions, they were so uncommon that I was used to simply ignoring them.

As we sat in silence for a few more seconds, I contemplated how much being around L had changed me, I was unused to showing so much emotion and yet, since I had been around L and grown feelings for him, that had completely changed. I needed to get back to that emotionless state that I had before L, "That sounds logical. It would suit both of us the best, wouldn't it?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see L tilt his head at me, "It would be… But I am no longer the same rational being that I was before we met. I will never be the same after meeting you, though I can not say I am disappointed, I am certain that Watari knows this as well. However… I do not want to know what that would feel like. Against all my rationalizing, all I want is for you to stay with me, for as long as you possibly can. I do not want to force you into anything of course. I want you to want to stay with me, forever if possible. You have become a very big weakness of mine, that is not why I want you to stay of course, but in a way you have also become a strength of mine, in a way that makes me want to change the world so that it is safe, for you, to protect you. I want to do things that make you happy, so that I too can be happy…"

The words trailed off as L turned to the front and nibbled almost harshly on his thumb, I could see that there was a blush lightly dusting L's face. I couldn't deny the disappointment at his earlier words, my rational side _tsking_ why he would say those things if he had no intention of following through… but that new emotional side trilled on a cloud nine high that made me want to blush and kiss him and be all lovey and mushy and so not me. My body didn't react at first, unsure of which side of me to show, which brought me to the thought that maybe L was feeling the same way and since he didn't know how to react physically, he was now staring blankly at nothing while biting on his thumb more than he ever had before. With that thought in mind, I reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling his thumb away from his mouth and entwined our fingers together. L's gaze moved to our hands and then up to my face, I stared back at him, a small smile on my face, deciding to let his reactions rule my reactions.

L tightened his grip on my hand and slowly leaned closer, I leaned closer to him and within seconds our lips met in a kiss that started out light and sweet and quickly turned hungry. As soon as I tasted L, I felt as though I had been starved and would never be able to get enough of him, and the way he returned the kiss gave me the implication that he felt the same. Everything felt so right in that kiss that I couldn't imagine us being together would be wrong in any sense of the word.

 ** _AN: Sorry this update is short, just a little filler to let you know the story hasn't been abandoned :) Ciao_**


End file.
